Lane of Unusual Traders
The Lane of Unusual Traders is a street full of odd shops and shady citizens in the Innards, in the city of Lind. The map art is produced by Terry Whidborne. Layout The Lane lies over Stringer's Fen. Nearby features are Dragon's Pocket, Stringer's Fen, Frog's Hollow and Hagsfall. Features of the Lane Dominating the Lane in Lot 1 is The Jolly Strangler inn. Other lots are to be allocated to various shops as the project unfolds. Related Fiction Flash Fiction for the Lane Short Fiction about the Lane Shops and Features of the Lane All shops in the Lane Mouse over the map to see the shop or feature located there. Click to read more about each place. Image:The Lane of Unusual Traders.jpg| poly 470 255 465 305 486 311 515 301 517 250 Lot 1 - The Jolly Strangler poly 568 244 557 291 512 306 518 251 Lot 2 - Orran's Music Emporium poly 616 270 601 254 571 245 556 289 583 301 Lots 3a/3b - Jolal's Home/Seeing poly 615 272 584 301 595 329 632 325 630 290 Lot 4 - Dust and Shadows poly 463 302 420 304 429 252 469 252 Lots 5a/5b - Potential/Unknown Shop poly 588 172 520 182 518 232 587 225 Lot 6 - Thi's tonsure Terrarium poly 467 233 474 183 520 182 514 231 Lot 7 - Ye Olde House of Used Godparts poly 455 136 496 141 489 184 473 184 465 236 457 236 464 185 446 181 Lot 7.5 - The Last Gasp poly 421 179 461 184 456 235 403 222 Lot 8 - Lauca's Marvellous Mystical Musique poly 408 250 428 254 421 304 401 308 391 276 Lot 9 - The Crippled Door poly 392 244 359 234 354 223 343 225 323 276 367 286 Lot 10 - The Lions poly 369 288 322 274 286 304 363 329 Lot 11 - Hangman's Mercy poly 371 334 358 359 326 357 329 340 292 337 289 350 255 347 267 317 280 304 Lot 12 - Sarazen's poly 267 199 313 242 288 266 248 230 Lot 13 - The Sugarman poly 238 239 250 232 291 268 276 280 Lot 14 - Etta's Sweetery poly 208 259 238 239 277 282 255 298 Lot 15 - Figs and Roses poly 197 272 209 259 256 299 245 303 235 327 208 316 Lot 16 - Midlfell Wine and Spirits poly 166 354 197 342 194 343 209 318 237 330 229 364 165 366 Lot 17 - Gantline Imports poly 633 326 593 330 588 370 630 370 Lots 18a/18b - Whole-in-the-Whorl/Irrealty & Ferns poly 288 364 292 375 326 377 328 339 294 338 288 350 255 347 254 363 Lot 19 - Denizen Tig's Architeuthian Teahouse/Stavanger's Den of Interstitial Beasts poly 366 388 264 408 253 364 288 363 293 374 328 375 325 353 359 360 Lot 20 - The House of Depthless Ink poly 628 381 585 376 572 419 621 416 Lot 21 - The Lost Chapel of Santa Lusca poly 235 412 228 361 166 367 168 377 191 387 187 416 Lot 22 - The Open Throat Tavern poly 392 431 386 413 363 385 266 407 294 439 294 447 Lot 23 - The Teahouse of Serendipitous Unions poly 218 449 173 438 186 416 235 416 233 415 Lot 24 - Juno Filth's Pest Shop Shops * The Jolly Strangler (Lot 1) * Orran's Music Emporium (Lot 2) * Jolal's Home (Lot 3a) * Seeing (Lot 3b) * Dust and Shadows (Lot 4) * Potential (Lot 5a) * Unnamed Shop (Lot 5b) * Thi's Tonsure Terrarium (Lot 6) * Ye Olde House of Used Godparts (Lot 7) * Lauca's Marvellous Mystical Musique (Lot 8) * The Last Gasp (Between Lots 7-8/Lot 7.5?) * The Crippled Door (Lot 9) * The Lions (Lot 10) * Hangman's Mercy (Lot 11) * Sarazen's (Lot 12) * The Sugarman (Lot 13) * Etta's Sweetery (Lot 14)) * Figs and Roses (Lot 15) * Midlfell Wine and Spirits (Lot 16) * Gantline Imports (Lot 17) * Whole-in-the-Whorl (Lot 18a) * Irrealty & Ferns (Lot 18b) * Denizen Tig's Architeuthian Teahouse (Lot 19) * Stavanger's Den of Interstitial Beasts (formerly of Lot 19) * The House of Depthless Ink (Lot 20) * The Lost Chapel of Santa Lusca (Lot 21) * The Open Throat Tavern (Lot 22) * Juno Filth's Pest Shop (South of Lot 22/Lot 24?) * The Teahouse of Serendipitous Unions (Lot 23) Features * The Springing Hare (bridge) Category:Projects Category:Locations